


Welcome to the Family

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: From Nothing to Love [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Date, Everyone's happy, M/M, Minor Groping, and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after Wanda meets her brother's boyfriend, she's double dating with them. </p>
<p>What could go wrong?</p>
<p>Okay, everything goes slightly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

The way she met Sam was bad. 

The idea to go on a double date was slightly better, but still bad. 

The only reason she agreed to this was stupid. 

But, hey, she can't keep any secrets from Victor. I mean, they'd been dating since Senior year, a relationship as serious as that needs a no secrets policy. 

But, at least this wasn't how he found out about Sam's existence. 

It had all started one day when Wanda and Victor were watching a movie at his house(thankfully, cuddling on the floor instead of the couch) and Pietro had Snapchatted her a picture of himself holding a sleeping Sam. She'd really come to like him in the past few months. 

"Who's that with Pietro?" Victor asked. 

"That's Pietro's boyfriend, Sam, darling."

"Pietro's dating someone? I thought he was asexual."

"No, he's gay."

"Well, I'd love to meet Sam."

"How about I set something up?"

Victor smiled and kissed Wanda, "That would be excellent, dearest. I can't wait to meet him." 

So, Wanda talked to Pietro, who had the idea to double date.

And that's why they were in a fancy French restaurant, awkwardly making conversation. Yeah, Sam and Victor were not the best of friends. At least not until the twins pulled one of their twins stunts and groped their respective lovers at the same time. 

Sam was a blushing mess, while Victor continued his side of the conversation on snails. He did give Wanda a curious look, though. 

"Do you deal with this all the time?"

"I've found it's just something these two do."

"Dude, you're cooler than I thought you were."

And that's the moment they became buddies. 

After the group left, Pietro offered to follow Sam home, but Sam said he'd rather go home on his own. That is, until Pietro received a text twenty minutes later and went in the same direction. Victor and Wanda decided to go to Wanda's apartment and criticize Fifty Shades of Gray. 

Yeah, this was a good date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I love these ships to pieces and I hope you liked.


End file.
